


Care and confession

by ConfusedTiredCornchip



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Periods, Trans Man Character, theyre both in love but dont know it yet because what the fuck are braincells am i right, this is my first time posting on here idk how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTiredCornchip/pseuds/ConfusedTiredCornchip
Summary: Robotnik is back from the mushroom world and crashes at Stone's place. Stone then finds out that his boss his trans and is very supportive because of fucking course he is.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Care and confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll just make a few things clear  
> 1\. I'm not a writer, so this is messy (this is like, the 2nd or 3rd fic I've ever done? Idk)  
> 2\. English isn't my first language so it might read weird in some places. I tried to fix most of the mistakes though  
> 3\. I did some research on how your body reacts after you stop taking T for a while but didnt find anything about how the actual reproductive system reacts so?? If this I'm wrong here then sorry  
> 4\. I literally just realized that it was a bit odd for a (trans) man of this age to still be fertile but heyy, this is just for fun and also I like projecting onto my favorite characters so, cool beans
> 
> Alright!! I'm done ranting, I hope you'll like my word vomit

‘’ So ? Are you going to show me where the bathroom is or will I have to start rummaging around your place by myself ? ‘’

Stone was brought back to reality as the doctor spoke with his usual annoyed tone. He still couldn’t believe that Robotnik was there, standing in front of him, looking so different yet so himself. He had arrived some time earlier, knocking at Stones door in the middle of the night. The agent considered not responding at first, because who the hell visits at midnight ? But the pounding on his door only grew in strenght and intensity so he quickly ran to the door, opening it to get immediately flabergasted. Ivo was there, shining with pure chaotic energy as he was suddenly back from his 6 months of disappearence. They quickly catched up, Stone often catching himself staring, mind drifting deep into thought. He just couldnt believe it. He was so worried that he'd never get to see him again, his life quickly getting miserable after he went missing, and now he was just. There. In his house. Looking at him with a glare as he still waited for a reply.

‘’Y yes! Of course, it's the first door on the left over there.’’

Robotnik didn’t waste a single second and walked towards said door. He unzipped his jacket as he made his way to the bathroom, throwing the fabric over his shoulder, far enough so Stone could catch it.

‘’Get it clean, I'll go freshen up. It better be clean and dry when I exit the bathroom.’’

Stone clumsily caught the cloth, cheeks growing red at Ivo's total lack of prudishness. That sure was new.

‘’What about your pants, sir ?’’

Ivo, who had now entered the bathroom, stayed silent for a moment before speaking up.

‘’I'll clean them myself. I'll leave them by the door when I'm done so you can throw them in the dryer.’’

The door closed in a slam.

Stone stayed frozen, confused. Robotnik’s ways could be quite odd but he learned to never question them, as he wouldn’t be getting an answer anyways. A smile grew on his face, his first genuine one in months. He had missed this.  
__

Robotnik groaned as he frantically scrubbed his pants and underwear underneat the cold stream of the fausset, water painted red as it left the fabric. The scent of blood reached his nose, pulling a small cringe out of him. He stopped when the water stayed clear as it reached the drain and then cut the water off with a sigh. He quickly reached the door, opened it just enough for his arm to go through and dropped the still drenched clothes onto the floor with a wet flop. The door was locked and he made his way to the shower, stepping right in as soon as he turned the water on. After so much time spent bathing outside, freezing water wasn't much of a bother anymore. But he couldn’t deny that feeling the water quickly warm up felt absolutely fantastic, letting out a pleased sigh as the soothing warmth slid down his body.

He heard the muffled footstep of the agent in the corridor as he came to pick up his lower garments. Ivo felt a strange comfort from hearing them : it was proof that someone was here, that he wasn’t alone. And the fact that it was Stone of all people made something in his chest flutter. He absolutely hated how he actually missed the man, as he saw no logical explanation to it. Yes humans were social creatures, but Ivo liked to believe that he was over that, superior enough so he didn't need company. He stayed in denial in front of that blatant lie. One couldn't just name a boulder after someone and carry it around for months and not associate it with pure, desperate loneliness (except for Robotnik apparently). Said rock had been quickly discarded seconds before the agent had opened the door as it came to Ivo's realization that it would raise way too many question out of the smaller man. Questions that he very much did not want to answer.

He let out a pleased groan as he rubbed soap on his body. While he had been able to produce some products to keep himself clean, it couldn't compare to real, perfumed soap. You know you've been in a pretty dark place when you get excited by using soap of all things.

After a good rinse the water was shut off and he looked at himself through a mirror as he quickly dried himself. Seeing his reflection so clearly for the first time in a moment felt odd. Brows furrowed as he took a glance at the bit of breast tissue that had grown over the large scar that ran horizontaly accross his chest, and at the new softness of his thighs. Getting testosterone wasn't a task that he bothered trying to accomplish : it was possible, but extremely difficult as it required a lot of experimentation. Plus, it's not like he had the time to be mindfull of his appearence as he fought for survival. He'd quickly get it fixed now that he could. Eyes stayed fix on the miror as hands reached his stomach, turning to his side. The doctor had gained quite some weight for someone who had been on such a limited diet. He didn't mind though, he knew that this wouldn't be what would make him any less handsome. He was suddenly hit with a cramp, pulling him out of his thoughts, realizing that he should get dressed as quickly as possible before he made the floor look like a crime scene.

He quickly wrapped his towel around his hips as he gave a shout, approaching the door.

‘’STONE! BRING ME MY CLOTHES.’’

There was some shuffling in the living room, then a muffled ‘’ yes sir! ‘’ before quick steps reached the door from the other side. The agent barely had time to knock before his visitor quickly opened up, took the clothes from his arms and shut the door as fast as it had been opened. The agent stood there for a second before going back to the sofa, sitting down and waiting patiently. It took a moment but Robotnik eventually stormed out of the bathroom, heading straight towards the main door. Stone quickly looked at the man, standing up from his seat with a mild panic.

‘’Sir where are you going ?’’

‘’Out, need to go get something'' the doctor blurted out, a few feet away from the door.

In a second the agent had reached his side, hand around his wrist as he held him back.

‘’No! Doctor you can't go out!’’

Robotnik turned around to look at him, brows furrowed and teeth barred as he yanked his arm out of Stone's grasp.

‘’ Why not ? I NEED to go.’’

A blush crept onto Stone's face as he realized that he may have crossed a border. Also that he really hadn’t thought this through : what was he supposed to say ? ‘’I'm scared to lose you again'' ?

‘’W well, it's like 1 :30 in the morning, so there aren’t many places to go. Plus, you literally don't legally exist anymore, as I previously told you. So it might not be the best idea to just go out by yourself. ‘’

Robotnik groaned. Dang it, he often forgot how Stone is a lot smarter than what he usually gave him credit for. He wouldn't let that stop him though.

‘’ These are only minor problems, Stone, I NEED to go, it wont take long-'' He turned back around and the agent amplified his tone, desperate to make him stay.

‘’Tell me what you need! I can help, sir.’’

Robotnik let out an annoyed sigh, hands forming fists as he grew more tense.

‘’ No, you can't help, I don't need you to-''

‘’But sir-''

‘’No.’’

‘’ Just tell me what you neED-''

‘’NO I WON'T.''

‘’I JUST WANT TO HELP.’’

Robotnik let out a loud, frustrated groan, face a mere inch away from the agent’s face as he spat out words with a tone filled with venom.

‘’ Menstrual products! I need some damn menstrual products! ‘’

The room went silent, except for Ivo's low, heavy breaths, anger and shame filling his veins. Stone had completely froze, eyes wide. He collected his thoughts and after a moment that trully felt a thousand times longer than it actually was, he finally spoke, voice low and soft.

‘’ I can help, actually. ‘’

It was Ivo's turn to be hit by surprise now, anger leaving his body as quickly as it had entered.

‘’ Storage cabinet in the bathroom, should be in the lower shelf. Everything you need should be there, take what you want. ‘’

He blinked, completely taken aback. He straightened up, glanced at the bathroom door and back at Stone, who looked at him with his usual oh so tender expression.

‘’Why… why do you have those ?’’ His tone was low, a lot calmer.

Stone giggled softly, a smile growing on his face.

‘’Doctor, I grew up in a house filled with women. I quickly learned that it’s always usefull to have some around.’’

Ivo eyed him up and down, as if to see if he was joking. But Stone seemed genuine, ready to help without any bad thought.

‘’I see…and are you not going to question why I'M in need of those ?’’

The agent’s tone softened.

‘’I know that you highly value your privacy, so no, I won't. Plus, with all due respect, I think I'm able to figure it out by myself.’’

Ivo let out a light scoff as he walked past Stone, heading to the bathroom.

‘’Good, let's never speak of this again then.’’

Stone nodded, giving out a heartfelt smile.

‘’ Of course sir. ‘’

The door closed, a lot more gently this time. The doctors heart was pounding in his ears. He couldn't quite tell if what he was feeling was stress or relief. A mix of both, he decided. He quickly got rid of the toilet paper he used to coat his undergarments, glad to see that Stone had been truthful : he did have exactly what he needed.  
___  
The agent looked at him as he walked back into the living room.

‘’I know we agreed not to mention it but I need to know, would you like me to get you anything else ?’’ Stone asked, trying to sound as casual as possible as to not offend his boss.

The doctor shook his head, eyes inspecting the room as he thought, rubbing his chin.

‘’No, what I have will suffice. Thank you.’’

Stone felt his heart flutter. A genuine thanking? From Robotnik? Oh that's something he wouldn't forget. A wide smile grew on his face and the doctor continued before Stone could add anything.

‘’We've wasted enough time, I need to get back to work!’’

‘’Work ?’’ Stone giggled softly ‘’ May I offer waiting for tomorrow ? It's quite late, and I sadly don't have anything you could really work with here.’’

Robotnik turned around to look at his agent, at first to talk back but then he noticed how tired the man looked under his smile. Right, people usually are in bed at this time of day. After spending time on a planet with a very different planet rotation, his sleep schedule was completly thrown off and no longer adapted to life on earth. That’s another problem he'll have to fix.

‘’Alright, well you go back to your slumber and tomorrow we'll go get some parts at some of my hidden labs, then we can carry on with our work.’’

Stone's smile widened, feeling genuinely excited for the day to come.

‘’Sounds good to me.’’

The agent stood up, wished Ivo goodnight, then headed over to the stairs. He only took a step up before he stopped, looking back at his boss.

‘’Sorry for not asking earlier, but do you need a place to sleep sir ?’’

The man shook his head as he gathered a few scrap papers and a pen.

‘’Not for tonight, I'll be working on some plans.’’

‘’Alright, tell me if you need anything.’’

Ivo sat down and stayed silent as he heard Stone slowly continue his way upstairs. He took a deep breath.

‘’Stone ?’’

The concerned voice replied, a bit further away than earlier.

‘’Yes sir ?’’

Pause.

‘’Tonight’s… new information about my being won't change the way you see me, correct ?’’

‘’Of course it won't. You’re still the man I've always known and lov- looked up to.’’

Pause.

‘’Good, sleep well agent.’’

There was a muttered ‘’thank you'' and Stone went his way, resisting the urge to run up the stairs as he felt his face boil, heart pounding. Ivo waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to let his head drop into his hands, butterflies filling his stomach.


End file.
